Electrical power connectors are used in electric or hybrid motor vehicles, for example in order to connect a set of batteries to an electric motor, to a power converter, etc.
In hybrid vehicles the heat engine generates vibrations that are transmitted to the power cables and therefore also to the connectors and contacts thereof. Because the section of the power cables is relatively large (for example 40 or 50 mm2), said cables are rigid and have a significant inertia. The level of these vibrations can reach 15 G, 25 G or 40 G depending on where the cables and the connectors are located. With such levels of vibration, the points of electrical contact between the electrical contacts of the connectors can become worn prematurely. This results in a risk of heating and even fire. It is therefore important to prevent this risk.